1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an educational display device useful as a representation of the effect of a misalignment of a spine bone on nerve signals within the spinal cord.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Display devices generally available to the medical profession resemble the structure of human bones and show their relationship to one another. Devices of this type can be utilized to indicate the position of the spinal cord upon misalignment, but are of little assistance in indicating the effect of such positional change on other bodily functions such as nerve signals traveling through the nerve trunk of the spinal cord. The present invention is directed to a display device which includes the use of visual electronics to show the interruption of nerve signal flow upon the occurrence of the dislocation of spinal bones with relation to one another. The device assists those in the medical profession to better describe such activity or reduced activity to a lay person.